Nothing New Under the Sun
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Ambientado en Luna Nueva. Bella y Alice llegan tarde para salvar a Edward, y este muere a manos de los Vulturis. Mi primer oneshot! espero que les guste y que no lloren! Final a eleccion de ustedes!


_Hola gente!!!!_

_Bueno, este es mi primer oneshot... la verdad me emociona subirlo!!!!! xD_

_Espero que les guste!!! Esta ambientado en el momento en que Bella y Alice van a Volterra para salvar a Edward..._

**AVISO: Gente sensible o que amen mucho a Edward ... absténganse de leer si su muerte les causaría un ataque xD**

* * *

**Nothing new under the sun.**

No lo habíamos logrado. No llegamos a tiempo, solo el justo para ver como le cortaban en pedazos como si él fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo...

El fuego devoraba cada parte de lo que había sido su perfecto y maravilloso cuerpo. Ya no había nada de él más que llamas. Alice me mantenía sujetada aún, pero ella no entendía que yo ya no quería atacar a los Vulturi. No tenia fuerzas siquiera para mantenerme en pie, pues no sentía ni mi propio cuerpo.

Solo sentía el de Edward quemándose en lo más profundo del callejón, apartado de la gente y del sol.

Sí tan solo hubiéramos llegado a tiempo...

Y en ese instante la verdad y el dolor me llegaron como un balde de agua fría. Era inconsciente de lo que aquello suponía para mí... hasta ahora.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos, brotando como si fueran la corriente fuerte de un tío. Sentí algo temblar con fuerza... no sabia si era Alice o yo.

Los sollozos eran tan fuertes que no era capaz de escuchar nada más fuera de los gritos de Edward, que mi mente creaba inconscientemente, haciendo que un dolor que iba mucho mas allá de lo físico me corrompiera.

Es que si cuando él me dejo me sentía muerta, ahora lo estaba por completo. Para mi no había vida sin Edward Cullen. El mundo entero me valía mierda.

- ¡No! - grite en un momento ahogadamente, liberando la presión que se acumulaba en mi interior - ¡No!

Comencé a moverme entre los brazos de Alice, intentando salir de su presa, pero ella me sujeto con más fuerza aún, sin llegar a dañarme.

- Bella, no podemos... - me susurró con voz suave y completamente triste. La más triste que había llegado a escucharle alguna vez.

- ¡Ya no están! - grite - ¡Déjame ir!

Luche con todas mis fuerzas, peleando solo con la que me proporcionaba el dolor.

- Alice... - murmuré, dejando de moverme y girándome para verla a los ojos - Te lo suplico... te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras, déjame...

Sus ojos me miraron con una pena profunda y sincera... para luego soltarme lentamente.

No se como, pero logre llegar hasta la enorme hoguera que ardía al fondo del callejón.

Entre todo el olor a humo y a calor, note su perfume, desvaneciéndose...

Caí de rodillas al piso, desecha, muerta, sin fuerza alguna.

- Edward... - mi voz sonaba ronca, horrible - Edward... por favor...

Sabía que con rogarle no lograría nada... pero estaba desquiciada.

- ...Vuelve - susurré - Vuelve, por el amor de Dios... aunque no me ames... pero regresa...

Tenía ganas de meter la mano al fuego y tocar su cuerpo - si es que quedaba algo de él-, sentirlo por última vez.

Las manos de Alice se posaron en mis hombros desde atrás. La escuchaba sollozar con fuerza, ya que ella no podía llorar.

- Calma - me dijo, aunque ella no lo estaba en absoluto.

- No... es que él... - eran tantas las lágrimas que con facilidad podría haber un charco en el suelo - Por qué lo hizo...

No me respondió, y no entendí el por que.

- Edward...Edward... - decía una y otra vez - Edward,,,¡Edward!

Parecía como si esperara alguna milagrosa respuesta... pero yo sabia que jamás llegaría. Nunca más.

- Creo... que debemos irnos antes de que ellos vuelvan - dijo Alice.

- ¡No! - grite, tocando el suelo con mis manos - ¡No pienso irme! ¡Jamás!

- Bella, por favor...

- ¡Que no!

- Te tendré que llevar por la fuerza -. Dijo con voz dolida.

Esto no le hacía gracia, pero a mi menos.

Me acosté en el piso, estirando mis manos y mis piernas, tocando el frió cemento con mi mandíbula. Mis manos trataban de alcanzar el fuego... pero no podía.

- De verdad, Bella - dijo Alice, tomándome los hombros - Nos encontraran aquí y...

- ¡Qué me maten! - chille - ¡Me da igual! No quiero vivir... Edward...

Me tiro de los hombros y me levanto por más que peleé y grité. Me hecho sobre sus hombros y comenzó a alejarse del fuego, llevándome colgando y mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡Edward! - grite nuevamente, estirando mis brazos hacía el fuego - ¡Edward! No!, Vuelve! ¡¡¡EDWARD!!! ¡Por favor!... - me quede en silencio, mis brazos colgaron y deje que las lágrimas siguieran brotando - Te amo...

Alice hecho a correr a velocidad normal entre la gente, llevándome aún colgando de su hombro.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Ya en el avión, decidí sentarme a la ventana. Mi corazón, y todo mi cuerpo, dolían. No era capaz de parar el llanto, aunque Alice tratase de calmarme.

- Fue...fue mi culpa - susurré cuando el avión se elevo - Mi culpa...

- No lo es, Bella - me contradijo Alice de inmediato - Fue un malentendido... y aunque duela, todo fue culpa de él.

- Yo me tire del acantilado...

- Él te dejo por una razón estúpida.

Quedamos en silencio, pues no comprendía. Deje de sollozar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - le pregunte por fin.

Alice me miro con cuidado, cavilando si decirme o no.

Pero lo dijo:

- Él te amaba, Bella. Nos fuimos porque él quería que tuvieras una vida normal...

Las palabras fueron penetrando con rapidez en mi mente, saturándome por completo.

Esta vez lloré con más fuerza, dejándome al final casi vacía.

Simplemente... yo no quería vivir. No quería nada, pues lo único que deseaba era volver a ver a Edward... y eso era imposible.

La vida me habia quitado lo único que le había dado sentido a mi mundo.

No sé si la gente miraba o no al bajar del avión, puesto que Alice me llevaba tomada en brazos y yo lloraba a mares. Sentí que más gente se reunía con nosotras, quizás los Cullen... no quería saberlo.

Reacciones solo cuando sentí la voz de Charlie. Sabia que ahora estaba en sus brazos... y un pequeño _déjà vu _me recorrió el cuerpo.

Esta vez, deje fluir todo, por más que me desgarrara.

Cómo nos conocimos, cuando me salvo de James, aquel verano, el mejor de mi vida... Todo. Ahora quería recordarle, quería mantener en mi mente cada pequeño detalle.

Cuando Charlie se dió cuenta de mi estado y me dejo en mi cuarto, no sé si había entrado en shock o había perdido el alma. Aún así, camine hacía mi cama.

En el trayecto, una tabla crujió con fuerza bajo mi pie izquierdo.

Probablemente fue mi sexto sentido... pero aquello no me paso desapercibido.

Ninguna de las tablas de mi cuarto hacía crujido jamás... Me agache y tanteé la tabla. Estaba suelta, y se oía hueco. La levante con cuidado, y allí abajo, encontré lo que creía que jamás volvería a ver.

El CD con las composiciones de Edward. Su fotografía, en la que él aparecía en la cocina. todo lo que creí que se había llevado.

Saqué la foto y subí a mi cama. Ni siquiera me cubrí, simplemente abracé la foto contra mi pecho, y deje que todo me desgarrara poco a poco, llevándome a la inconciencia.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Nuevamente, desperté gritando.

Los ojos los tenía mojados de tanto llorar. Mi respiración era agitada y no deje de gritar hasta que lo encontré necesario.

Creo que estaba algo aturdida, pues o no recordaba nada o simplemente no quería recordarlo.

Me sentía entumecida, así que me puse de pie y decidí salir de mi tenebroso cuarto. Cuando salí a la calle, me percate de que estaba amaneciendo.

Inconscientemente, me dirigí al bosque, caminando con pasos lentos y seguros. Sentí que en mi mano aún tenía la fotografía de Edward, algo arrugada. Al verla, sentí mi corazón oprimirse al igual que todos mis nervios. Tenía la garganta saturada al igual que mi cerebro.

Pero seguí avanzando.

Chocaba constantemente con los árboles, ya que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

En el momento en que los recuerdos empezaron a penetrar en mi mente, no me sentí capaz de seguir. Me senté en el suelo y abracé mis rodillas, meciéndome como si fuera una completa loca.

No era capaz de creer que él ya no estaba. Siempre creí que era invencible, la persona más fuerte del mundo... y ahora mi héroe había sido derrotado.

Esto no era justo. No por mí... sino por él. ¡Debía vivir! Él debería estar vivo... yo muerta.

El viento soplo con fuerza, helándome los brazos.

De repente, un susurro llego a mis oídos. Pensé que era mi imaginación...

- Bella - escuche otra vez.

Levante la vista y, frente a mí, un montón de hojas se arremolinaban. Cuándo dejaron de volar, cayeron al suelo, dejándome ver la imagen más hermosa del mundo.

Edward.

Estaba sonriente, hermoso, aunque con una mirada triste y algo apenada.

Me puse de pie y me acerque a él, hasta quedar a centímetros.

- Edward...

- Bella...

Su voz sonaba real... como si estuviera vivo...

- Tú... - mis ojos se llanaban de lágrimas, y mi voz era débil - ¿Estas vivo?

Él me observo fijamente, destilando más amor que nunca antes.

- No - dijo con suavidad.

Sollocé con fuerza, derramando varias lágrimas más.

- No llores - me pidió, alzando una mano - No quiero que llores por mí. No quiero que seas infeliz. Un ser como tú no debe serlo.

Su mano se acerco a mi mejilla con lentitud, vacilando.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le pregunte, mordiéndome el labio ya mojado por las lágrimas.

- Creí que te había perdido - susurró, aún sin tocar mi mejilla - Mi vida no valía nada cuando creí que habías muerto.

- Pero estoy viva... ahora yo te perdí, y mi vida no vale nada...

- Sí vale, Bella. Tú vida es lo más hermoso del mundo.

Sentí el calor de su mano... su tacto era tibio y suave... cálido...

- ¿Cómo... cómo puedes estar aquí? - le pregunté.

Su mano acaricio mi mejilla.

- Es la primera y última vez que me permitirán hacerlo - me respondió - Solo espero que te acuerdes de esto cuando despiertes...

- ¿Cuándo... despierte?

Él asintió.

- Es un sueño... - susurré con terror - No...

- Estoy aquí - dijo él, tomando mi cara entre sus dos manos calidad - Te estoy tocando. Estoy aquí, lo estoy y lo estaré siempre, Bella. Esto es más que un sueño.

- No quiero que te alejes.

- Jamás lo haré. Lo prometo.

Edward se acerco con lentitud, mirándome a los ojos.

Eran verdes...un verde esmeralda hermoso...

Sentí sus cálidos labios presionar los míos suavemente, acariciándolos. Pero esta vez, algo cambio. Su lengua, cálida, recorrió mi labio inferior, haciéndome temblar. Le dí acceso, y por primera vez, besé de verdad, a Edward Cullen.

Fue uno de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida. Y esta vez, no hubo línea, reglas, nada. Por qué él ya era humano.

Dejé de respirar por completo. Mis manos recorrieron su cara, memorizándola con el tacto. No podría explicar lo feliz y completa que me sentía.

Cuándo nos quedamos sin aire - en especial yo -, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Tú corazón palpita - dije agitada.

- Lo sé - susurró, cubriéndome con sus brazos - Te amo, mi Bella. Más que a nada que pueda existir.

- Yo también te amo, Edward. Algún día estaremos juntos.

- Por siempre.

Comenzó a tararear mi nana, y aunque trate de hablarle y de no dormir, no lo conseguí.

Al despertar, solo quedaban algunos rastros de lágrimas. Aún tenía la foto en mis manos, y estaba tranquila.

Pero recordaba mi sueño con perfecta claridad.

Edward de verdad me había hablado, y él estaba bien.

En vista de eso, y de su promesa, ¿Sería capaz yo de ser feliz?

**The End.**

* * *

_Y...???_

_Dios, que les ha parecido?? Les ha gustado, disgustado?? Muy triste, me quieren matar por que asesine a Edward??!! Rayos!!!!! Sé que es triste... a mí tampoco me causa gracia... pero hace dos días estaba repasando New Moon... y me puse a pensar "Que hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado a tiempo??" Y de ahí nació!!!!_

_Va dedicado a Allie y a Sabri, por que aunque amen mas que yo a Edward y han querido matarme por esta idea... siempre me apoyan en todo lo que se me antoja escribir :D Las amo, chicas!! Son lo mejor en mi vida :D_

_En fin... espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les pareció... o si no me lo dicen en mis otras historias: Hot and Cold y Everytime, como quieran!!!_

_Besos_

_Nos leeremos pronto!_

_Adiós!_

**Sammy Black de Rathbone!**


End file.
